kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Feed the Ducks
Feed the Ducks, owned by Ducklette, one of the best admins on the site, is very well known for being the best room on Kongregate (yes, contrary to The Lair, who "claims" said title). No one knows exactly what is found in Feed the Ducks, although there is a pond, a lot of food and a lot of ducks. Yes, ducks. But these ducks bite and snap, so please remember to bring food to feed the ducks. In Ducklette's absence, moderators overrun the place and party! __TOC__ How you should behave Read this so you know how to behave in Kongregate Chatrooms. About the room owner, Ducklette Ducklette is a well known and well respect staff member of Kongregate. She handles customer support and community support. She is fun loving and enjoys her job. Along with AlisonClaire and Phoenix, they work their hardest to ensure that trolls (like those reading this page) do not wreak havoc on Kongregate, and ensure that requests like bad usernames and other miscellaneous requests are processed. Despite her heavy work schedule, she still finds time to Feed the Ducks. (Unlike all you selfish stingy people out there who won't share your food! We get hungry too!) Feed the Ducks, en blog! Feed the Ducks has its own blog! Can you believe that?! Moderators in Feed the Ducks Regular moderators Laxaria "*Throws pie at you* In your face! LITERALLY!" Laxaria is a well respected moderator in Feed the Ducks, watching over the chatroom to ensure trolls do not stab, cook, roast, stuff, steam, fry, stir-fry...you get the idea, ducks. Working together with the other well known moderators of Feed the Ducks, he ensures peace in the chatroom. Yes, he is a he thebarge Who do you call when you need someone to mow the grass? That's right! You call thebarge! He is one of the senior members of the chatroom and gladly assists in stopping idiots. Word of warning. Get off his lawn. He's still hugging Laxaria's friend, Knifey, the sharp knife. It might still be in his arm, so yea. >.> Not so regular moderators awalters One of, if not the, Kongregate's best moderator. No introduction required. 'Nuff said. Exquisite The most recent addition to the Duck mod crew and certinally the most beautiful one. joshhh joshhh resented not being included so added himself in. joshhh is a moderator who is very...erm..lazy. He will help when needed though, or if hes feeling nice. He also came here from some distant planet far far away in the lands of N00bs, also known as Digg Mark 1. Yep, gotta wonder why he came from there.... Nabb This person has no known records on the Internet. First rule of Nabbland, you do not talk about Nabbland. Second rule about Nabb, you do not talk to Nabb. Thirdly, he has enough coding experience to crash your browser. Yes, even those lousy, third party browsers. Stay far away. Far far away. Police are still researching new ways to approach him without being vaporized. Well Known Members We normally call our members "ducks", but that creates problems when people "accidentally" mispell ducks as, well, you know, so lets just call them users shall we? Catinthewall "I pronounce migraines AAAARG- MY- HEAD!" "How many Kongregators does it take to change a light bulb? all of them, if you make a badge for it." "Some of my greatest work comes out right before I fall asleep." Catinthewall (Cat) is a friendly, duck loving individual who doesn't harm ducks. He is an exceptionally witty person (he, right?) who loves to make jokes and entertain the loud duck laughter in the room. Absolutely hilarious. Absolutely.... just.... lol..... skyboy "Skyboy wasnt born. He was spawned." - Tioga skyboy is, well, the non moderator moderator. He is an amazing friend and coder. While I'm at it, please play his games Sky-Splorer and asteroids! Naomi2976 "Knees *you* in the gonads with cup breaking force that would make even a girl cry out in pain" Fun loving, cheerful, female member of Feed the Ducks. Please don't stalk her, as she's hooked, line and sinker'd! Tioga "You cant sex the ducks, only feed them." "Im Tioga, and I approve this message." Tioga. I don't know why he's here, or why I bothered, but he's here. =/ unknown92 Added against his wishes. Im a mean mean person. "No u!" TheTall0ne He's tall. Very very tall. I think. PugusDoggers "BassChick: Star, you're after a lost cause. Pugus is going to be saying "your mom" after just about everything untill the day he dies. I wouldn't be surprised if his last words were "YOUR MOM" He scares me. Sometimes. Oh, YOUR MOM! HarebrainSchemer "All my nipple rubbing dreams were ruined when I realized boop was a guy :'(" He schemes a lot. And draws. A lot. You know, I kinda wonder what he does more sometimes. Dorham He needs to be more active in order to be in this list. Spitty "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but some abuse the privilege." Im always here, there, or everywhere... I might be even behind you... Wait, don't check! I'm shy(when i choose to be so). And I hold a gun. A powerful gun. And cake. I love cake. Do you? boop536 "its my little sisters bunny...and that thing gets more action then i do...i swear...it's attempted to go down the shirts of most of the girls weho've held it..." boop. Yes, "b"oop. Not Boop or Boob or book or b00b. boop. Don't wear it out. Oh yea. Someone should tell Hare to take his hands off my chest. Juze "*Does a chocolate rain*" Juze, also sometimes called as Juice or Jews, is an active Ducker and Kongregater. He feeds the ducks with chocolate. Juze hasn't eaten chocolate and candy for over 8 and a half years, though. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners